The disclosure relates to a protective shield device for a travel rail (travel axis) along which at least one robot having an application element can be moved. The protective shield device may be applied, e.g., in a painting installation, especially for coating motor vehicle bodies and/or attachment parts therefor.
A painting installation with a travel rail is known from EP 0 192 338 A1, along such a travel rail a robot with an application element can be moved. There is a risk, however, particularly if the application element is an atomizer for applying paint, that the travel rail becomes soiled by the sprayed paint. For example, in such an arrangement, the paint can land on the travel rail directly from the atomizer. In another example, the paint can land on the travel rail indirectly as overspray. Overspray refers to the portion of sprayed paint which does not land on the workpiece to be painted and is carried, e.g., from the paint booth by a fresh air flow.
Such a soiled travel rail must be cleaned, typically manually. However, cleaning takes time and can only be carried out during robot downtime and/or general downtime of the paint installation.
A mechanism having a spray gun is known from DE 1 805 145 A, where lifting stand guide rails are fully encased with bellows. The bellows are assembled permanently at one longitudinal end in order for them to be extended and compressed like a concertina or an accordion. The bellows are very susceptible to being soiled. Particularly, the folds or gaps are susceptible to collecting dirt. Cleaning the bellows is time-consuming and also only during spray installation downtime. Moreover, there is a risk of adhesion with the bellows and a risk that dried dirt can drop off or flake off again. U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,238 A, GB 2 263422 A, DE 39 11 454 A1 and CH 399 348 A are cited as general technical background.